Seeing Another Side of the Story
by storyteller362
Summary: Nigel attempts to get know his family, even his evil side, better little by little throughout his life. It involves talking with Father, Grandfather, and even his own dad. A series of events where Nigel does just that and gets some surprises along the way. The sequel series to One Unexpected Morning. Please read and review!
1. Retirement Home Stories

**Not an anniversary story, but my side adventure with Grandfather, Father, Monty, and Nigel. I managed to think of a fifth idea and will post all five into this collection. I'll call this my short anthology series with all of them in some variety of situations. So I'll be working on story 4, 1, 3, 2 from my story One Unexpected Morning. I was waiting for my last story to hit a hundred views before posting and and it finally did, so thanks for reading that. This is story number 4 and I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**This chapter has been slightly edited due to a recent discovery with a q&a by Mr. Warburton on the old forums. **Q: How come everyone knew they were family (Father, DCFDTL) Except Nigel? because the DC seemed to know when father told them to "help uncle Monty." A: Well, Monty and the DCFDTL only found out once they were decommissioned and father probably wanted to keep it a secret! **So since Monty didn't know about the DC, I assume Grandfather didn't either. So that part has been modified.**

* * *

Nigel Uno mustered up all his courage and headed into the building. He had talked himself into going to visit his grandfather on his own accord. Just to get information about Father, he told himself, although part of him curious about his elder relative. Did he remember being evil? Does he remember that he had powers or anything about ruling the world?

Stepping in he asked the receptionist to get him or point him in the right direction. After a couple of minutes, the door opened to a hallway with doors lining the walls. A nurse helping Montgomery Uno senior back to the common room. His grandfather looked like he did back on that stage once upon a time: brown jacket, a red scarf over his head, and using a cane to help him.

"Ern, hi grandpa," he said as the nurse left them alone. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Nigel it's so good to see you," said Grandfather as he hobbled over to him. Looking around making sure that no one he knew was here, Nigel started toward him. So far so good. "Everyone, this is my grandson Nigel."

The bald Brit felt his face grow warm as some curious people turned to look at him. Nigel was only thankful that Hoagie's grandma wasn't there. A few didn't even hear him say anything before leading him down the hall. Maybe he should have gone and got his dad, this wouldn't be that awkward like it was right now.

The two headed toward the door and headed toward a room that had some other people milling around in robes with walkers. Visitors with their families until finally making their way to a table next to an open window. Outside there were a few women sitting on a bench under a tree. A family visiting someone that he thankfully didn't know. Finally, grandfather stopped at a table ready to pay checkers or other board games at.

Sitting down the elder man began digging around in a leather bag next to him.

"Some candy?" he asked as Nigel just sighed. It would be that weird hard candy wasn't it? He just needed information about Father, he told himself, and nodded. If it made him happy then… Oh crap, that was king size chocolate bar that he had pulled out. His eyes wide like saucers.

A little stunned he accepted it with a smile and nod. "Gee thanks grandpa. Would you like me to share it?"

"I already had a bar this morning." Oh, okay that was unexpected before opening the packaging and took a bit. It was the good chocolate and not that weird dark kind. Hmm, he thought, watching as grandfather pulled something else out. "Don't tell your dad but here's twenty dollars."

"Wow! Thanks." Graciously accepting it Nigel put the money in his pocket guilty knowing that he was just here to get information. Determined to put that thought behind him, he would make a great and grand effort to get to know him a lot better, even if he was a retired villain. "So, grandpa why don't we play a game together? I know checkers."

He nodded to the board pieces ready to get to know him.

"Good thinking. I'm always red so you're the black pieces."

Nigel nodded and laid them out trying to think of a good conversation to start with. Apparently he was black this game. "So, do you give uncle Ben's kids money and candy too?"

His grandfather looked blankly at him, maybe he didn't hear him? He went to ask again before the elder man coughed into his handkerchief confused. "Ben has children?" he asked confused as Nigel looked confused as well. He didn't know that his son had children?

Feeling the need to correct him Nigel thought about it. He should him but that was Father's story to tell. If nobody knew about that then, was it his place? Unable to speak about the moral dilemma he just shrugged. Not sure what to say, could he tell Father on his dad? Nigel just nodded not wanting to explain what really happened with them. It's not like grandfather would understand completely. He moved a piece unaware what plays he was making on the board. If he won, that was no problem with him.

It was quiet between them, almost too quiet if it wasn't for the open window. He could hear the birds and an ice cream truck in the distance. Montgomery Uno Senior was looking at his checkers pieces trying to decide the next move. Nigel waiting and talking with his grandfather, it had made him a patient person it seems. He seemed interesting at least and he could learn a lot from him. At least that's what his dad suggested.

"Soooo grandpa, why don't you tell me about a story when my dad and fa- uncle Ben were young."

"Oh sure, don't think this is a way you can win. I'm as sharp as a tack."

Nigel flashed to the aftermath after decommissioning him, asking if it was mushy bean night. Right, he was sharp as a tack all right. More oblivious than anything but he liked it that way. He really didn't need his grandfather knowing every aspect of his life. Shaking his head he turned to say something else. "Sure grandpa, so about those…"

"King me."

Sighing Nigel did that and gestured for a story to be told. His senior waited for him to move a piece first. Moving his black piece did he start with a story.

"Oh, so when they were about your age." He launched into a story with a broken window, a baseball bat, and an elaborated story. "I don't know why you're interested in hearing about Ben. He always has been a disappointment to the family. I never even told him granny's recipe. Unless you're going to this against him."

"And if I used it against him?"

"Then I'd give you all I got."

"Wait really?"

"Really, I've always like your dad more, anyway."

Nigel paused mulling it over, he should just accept that story, but curiosity got the better of him. "Thanks for the help, but why? I mean what makes you hate him so much?"

Grandfather reaches for a pocket watch and passed it to him. Nigel takes it confused. It was pretty and probably had a history but what was it for?

"Uhh."

"Well, go and open it."

He opened it to see Isabelle Uno smiling up at the camera.

"Your grandmother and my wife, I loved her more than life itself. Monty got some of her best traits: her smile, her laugh, and her spunk. Your dad is his own person which I admire, he was willing to bend the rules. He's funny and has spirit, not afraid to talk back to me. I admired that about him. That's what I like about you. Your grandmother died when she gave birth to Ben and taking her away from me. Your uncle is far from your dad. That weak and spineless man. He'd bend over backward to make me happy when he couldn't even make himself happy. He loves power and can't even use it properly."

Huh, thought Nigel, as he closed the pocket watch and tried to give it back to his elder. Grandfather gesturing for him to hold it. Sighing Nigel shook his head.

"Why don't you give this back to me when I'm a little older. I tend to lose things."

Not a lie and Grandfather accepted it putting it back in his pocket. Whew, at least he wasn't carrying around a priceless heirloom. They played a few games Nigel mulling over a question to ask next. He had to think of something good.

"So about your uncle, here's what I got. He loves to watch soap operas and throws a fit when something he doesn't like happens. When he was nine, he cried when someone got a butt photo from him, Monty had to get the kid to stop. I have the negatives in a drawer in my room. One day when he was 15 he had a kick me sign on his back all day at school and never knew it until he came home. Then when he was 7, he peed himself at a school assembly and I had to pick him up. I didn't bring him pants and made him sit in it for pulling me out of work."

Okay that was gold as Nigel wrote that down as quickly as possible and paused at the mention of a butt photo. That happened to him, except he didn't have a brother to fish the negatives back for him. The kick me sign was a good one as he wondered who had kicked him. Or how many kicks he had gotten. Then guilt washed over him not realizing just how bad he had it growing up.

"What about his friends?" asked Nigel.

"Never had much of any. He always clung to Monty calling him his best friend in the whole wide world."

Grandfather rolled his eyes as Nigel shifted. Maybe getting information was a bad idea or at least it was getting more personal than necessary. Until finally he thought of something else to talk about instead of Ben.

"So, grandpa, what about you? What were you like as a kid, I guess more like dad?"

"Oh yes and no. I was more serious while Monty wanted to make things fun. I'd be the leader in a group project, and we'd get things done. Put down the dolls and the marbles. We meet a 20 hundred hours, not 23 hundred hours, not 35 hundred hours, but 20 hundred hours. You better not be late or else."

Grandfather laughed as if he made a joke. Nigel felt his eye twitch a little as his instructions sounded like that sometimes. Except for the marbles and dolls, those were his exact words when he yelled at his team for pulling off the mission with the villain's choice awards.

"So pretty bossy, huh?"

"And stubborn, I'm sure that I'm where Monty got that from."

Nigel looked down at his shoes for a minute unsure where to take this conversation. Apparently, they were more alike than he thought. Which he wasn't sure was a good thing or not. Then he straightened himself out. He could never be like him, he still had traits of his parents and was growing up completely different. It wasn't like he was expecting his kids to be the same as him.

Grandfather sat up and gestured for him to follow. They wound down a couple of halls before going into a room. Oh no, he was going to his room. It wasn't like he could hurt him or anything.

Glancing around Nigel noted an easy escape route through two windows. Easy enough at least. His grandpa sat him down on the edge of a bed with a quilt on it. He had pulled a chest from the end of the bed to them as Nigel glanced inside of it.

It looked like normal stuff as he went to reach in.

Then grandfather sternly slapped his hand. "Eager, too eager. Don't worry I'll show you what I can."

With that he pulled out an item and saw the thick and heavy tome. Grandfather calling it a history of their family and secrets. Nigel peered at a page at random and gasped a little surprised to see that it was about how to summon shadow suits. Perhaps his grandpa remembered something. That is until saw his grandpa gazing out the window lost as if he didn't remember where he was.

While he was like this Nigel flipped through the book. A bunch of history and to his surprise it was written in a neutral tone. Like they wanted their descendants to know both sides of the story. Hmm, part of him wanted to take this and look at it. The other part told him not to and to ask his dad first.

Closing the book he put it aside and Grandfather took out another item. This was a set of knitting needles as he smiled at them. "My mother used to make me all kinds of stuff with these."

Then pulled out a diary some jewelry and something that was fabric.

"Mementos from my family. The diary belonged to my great grandmother, the necklace belonged to my wife, and this wedding dress belonged to my grandmother. My grandfather's handkerchief. Great grandpa's victory medal from the war. It's a history that we share and I love having a grandson, a blood one to share it with. Don't worry you'll get a lot in your inheritance."

He patted his leg as Nigel just looked at everything in his box. It had to be indestructible or something to have everything survive this long. Part of him wondered if being a blood relative meant anything at all or something serious.

Unable to help himself Nigel asked, "What exactly is my inheritance?"

"Money, lots of it. Land, granny's cake recipe, and whatever else is in storage."

"And how soon can I get this?"

Grandfather laughs and knocked Nigel off from his spot. "In time my grandson. Just so you know, we don't share the recipe with anyone. You wouldn't want to hurt our dear old hearts, would you? At least Ben _isn't_ in my will."

Nigel only laughed a little knowing that Father wasn't in his will. That sounded just about right. Then sobered up thinking about the recipe. Great, the kid's next door will never get it. The guilt would eventually get to him and then he would regret it. Fine, whatever, there had to be something of interest. In fact, it was interesting to sit with him and talk about it. Even if it meant learning about his eviler side of the family. After all that was a picture of the triplets with a young grandfather in one of those photos.

"Do you remember a lot about your life?" asked Nigel now trying to assess if he could access any of his powers or anything.

"Some," he said a bit sadly. "I remember being a kid and school. Then getting married, then having your dad. It was one of the greatest days of my life. I'm not sure what happened after my wife died, it all felt like a blur had happened. Or maybe that happened before Monty was born, it's hard to figure out."

"It's okay grandpa," said Nigel trying to remember how long he had been in power for.

"If it helps, I remember feeling powerful, like there was nothing I couldn't do. And tapioca, a lot of it, because I love tapioca."

Nigel resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just nodded. He glanced at the clock and figured that it was just about time to go when he glanced in the box once more. Gasping, he reached in and pulled out what looked like a piece of 2x4 technology

"Granny's dad had that," said Grandfather. "I think mom took it off someone. My mother was a fighter like it was nobody's business. Even taught your dad a thing or two!"

He laughed again and Nigel just smiled a little more to himself. KND was in the blood it seemed, whether they had joined them or fought against them. At least there was another operative once was on the kids' side. The clock struck four before he sat up and helped put a few things away.

"I promised dad that I would be home for dinner. Uh, thanks for having me over."

Grandfather simply nodded and nodded at the thing in his hand. "Make sure your wife wears that at the wedding, I'd love to see it." Nigel again shook his head lightly, somehow he didn't think he'd remember that years from now before putting it away. "Don't forget that Ben's an idiot. Oh, and that you're an Uno and to be proud of it."

He couldn't help it and laughed nodding again.

"I'll see you soon," said Nigel before heading toward the door. Grandfather began humming to himself turning on the tv to a Doctor Time Space in the Continuums episode. Rolling his eyes Nigel headed toward the front doors and walked out with new ideas of how to defeat father and some appreciation for his family history. Determined he had more to tell his team.


	2. Multi-generational Fishing

**Woo, I'm almost done with my anniversary stories and I'm just about in my non obsessive mind space. The second part of my anthology and story number 1 from the original story. Next will be story 3 and then story 2 at some point (have some other KND stories to write). My last anniversary story should be going up soon and it'll be five chapters I think. Hope you enjoy it! **

The drive to the lake went a lot quicker with Nigel driving instead of his dad. However, like any parent teaching their teenager how to drive, Monty was gripping the passenger seat. Although his son had been driving for many years already. In the back seat sat the elderly man sat behind Monty. Then next to him was two young boys sleeping. One resting on the car door and the other and the other on his brothers' shoulder.

"Nigel you should really slow down," said Monty chiding his son. "You're scaring dad."

"Woo, I feel young again," said Grandfather from his spot in the back. "I've never felt more alive."

Uh huh, thought, Nigel as he glanced over at his grandpa grinning gleefully and Monty still trying to steady himself. Between them the radio softly playing the morning news which wasn't much in the adult world. Something about the stock market and some senator fixing machines to help children more.

"Dad, I'm going the recommended speed limit, just like every time before," said Nigel patiently as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. His blue eyes trained the road ahead of him winding around a nearby tree. He finally pulled into a parking spot and helped the elderly man out of the back seat.

Monty went to waking the two younger boys. One by one the two stumbled out of the car. The eldest of the two grabbed a bag from under the seat. The other yawning loudly before following them down to the boat. It was bigger than the last trip because of the amount of people. Ben already there and napping on a chair waiting for them. From his spot Monty got excited and yelled at his brother to wake up hurrying on over. The two younger boys shared a long look with each other. Nigel helping grandfather walk toward the boat.

"You remember my sons right grandpa?" asked Nigel gesturing to the two boys. "Will and Charlie?"

The two smiled politely at him and Charlie waved as Grandfather wormed around for something in his bag. The two boys curious tried to get a good look at what he was doing. Nigel shook his head knowing exactly what would happen.

"Nigel the kids have gotten so big," said Grandfather grinning at them charmingly hiding his hand in his bag. "I remember holding you as babies. How old are you now?"

Between the two of them Charlie spoke up first. "I'm 9 but going to be 10 in October," he said rocking a little on his feet excitable. He knew what was coming too.

"I just turned 11 back in December," said Will watching him waiting for what was coming next.

Grandfather pulled something out of the bag and passed the boys something. In his hands a king size chocolate bar. In his other hand twenty dollars to give to both. They never turned it down and were always nice about it.

"Thanks," said Charlie more excited than not and pressed a hug into his arms. "We really appreciate it…

"… And will spend the money wisely," finished Will smartly.

"Oh, spend it on something fun," said Grandfather winking at them, before turning to Nigel with a candy bar and a twenty-dollar bill for him. "How's you're pretty blond girl? Does she have more fun?"

Shaking his head Nigel just told him that Rachel was doing well. Cane in his hand the four of them clamored into the boat. The boys hiding the money in their pockets. Will putting his candy in his backpack. Charlie eagerly opening his and starting to snack on it.

Fishing materials were laid out and distributed to the six. Monty helping his dad as best as he could with it. Charlie and Will already ready to head off to the side to talk with each other. The two brothers as thick as thieves. Nigel gravitating to Monty and Grandfather leaving Ben off to the side a little. Monty glancing around and noticing himself that his little brother was alone. Frowning, he tried to make it even to include Ben.

"Now why don't we split into pairs and cover all sides of this boat?" asked Monty getting their attention until all ten blue eyes were on him. "Let's make this a game, we can be with someone that we wouldn't really fish with. This'll be fun, I've gone fishing with all of you before. Pappy you can pick first." Monty looking at his dad to start them off. The elder man looked at them all and got up and personal with the younger boys.

Grandfather got close to both but neither backed away from the sudden attack of personal space. He laughed and looked them up and down before deciding. "I think I'll choose to fish with Charlie."

He shared a look with his brother before nodded going to join him. Charlie straightened his striped dark and light cyan pullover sweatshirt and walked over to him to the far-left side of the boat. That left Monty and Nigel to pick who they would fish with next.

"You know I've never really seen you and Ben bond much Nigel. Why don't I go with Will and you two can bond?"

"That's unnecessary Monty really," said Ben jerking up hearing his name.

"Nonsense, you'll have fun I swear."

With that Monty pulled at Will to follow him leaving Nigel and Ben to glance at each other. Shrugging Nigel just took his father's advice. Ben already annoyed enough that this was happening for whatever reason. He pulled the cooler with him and found a seat. This would be a long afternoon.

_Grandfather and Charlie_

Charlie looked over at her great grandfather and tried to figure out what to say. What do you say to the man that took over the world twice? Who had very little memories as time went on? Who wasn't actually so bad once decommissioned? Then just shrugged thinking of something that might make him smile at least.

"Soo, want to hear a funny joke?" His elder looked at him and nodded curious to know. "Why is a bad joke like a pencil?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"Because it has no point," said Charlie as Grandfather remained stoic at the joke. Oh boy, this would be a long fishing trip. At least someone would smile at the attempt as he sighed. "I wish we weren't really fishing, I'd rather be doing something else, with you of course."

Grandfather just looked at him and patted his back. "Like a carnival?"

"Or an amusement park." A gleeful expression on his face and blue eyes light up some. He swayed on his feet as if he was dancing to some nonexistent music. Humming to himself Charlie cast the fishing line out. Then, he went to help grandfather who was really not paying much attention. Instead, his eyes trained on his great grandson. "Oh maybe we could have gone to the circus. I love those because I think I'd be a good lion tamer or something."

He pulled up a chair for both and found a soda.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking that this early," said Grandfather pointedly but noted exactly what he did. This was suddenly becoming very familiar to him. Like that time Monty insisted on having chocolate milk with dinner.

"Don't tell my dad or grandpa, I wouldn't want them to get shaken up about it." He said that with a small laugh of his own and grandfather shook his head.

"I have a feeling that you're holding back on those jokes," said Grandfather still paying more attention to him rather than the fishing line as it was being pulled at. He could remember when Monty made a joke about his teacher and he got a call from the principal that night.

"You're fishing line is moving," said Charlie going to help him and undoing the fish into a different cooler than the ones with drinks. "Anyway, I'd tell you something maybe a little more crud or sarcastic, but I'd rather get in trouble for having a soda early rather than a mean joke." Charlie flushed a little wondering knowing that his comment had Maggie hit him upside the head. His sister actually got along with Father, go figure.

Grandfather had his own mischievous look on his face. "I won't tell."

He contemplated it for a minute and then shrugged. If he got in trouble it wouldn't be until later, anyway. "Okay, you don't like Ben right?"

His elder nodded a bit excited before Charlie leaned in and whispered a line to his ear so only he could hear it. It was funny and kind of mean but it came out of his mouth, anyway. Grandfather looked at him a bit surprised and started to laugh holding his stomach.

"Now that's a good one."

Charlie just grinned himself. "Thanks, the hint is to always make it sound like you're teasing but still crude just enough." With that he found a water bottle once his soda was gone and started to juggle it around flipping it while waiting for the fish to bite. Grandfather not saying anything and just watching him closely.

"I bet you're smart," he said.

"Oh yea sure, I can tell you the square root of 144." The younger boy's voice had a slight teasing to it and yet very sarcastic at the same time. Grandfather just let out a chortle joining in Charlie's laugh.

"I bet you have all the ladies chasing you, perhaps you'll find a nice blond girl."

"I bet you really like mum then."

With that Grandfather snorted knowing how he felt about Rachel. She was a very strong-willed girl and good for his grandson. No that wasn't what made him laugh a little more each passing minute with his great grandson.

"Well I do, it's just that you remind me of Monty at that age. He was like that too; boisterous, fun, and made us laugh all the time. He had his quiet moments too usually more with what's his name, but he was something all right. Monty would make me smile and usually that was hard to do."

Charlie looked over at his great grandfather who was actually smiling this time. That was nice to hear that he was a lot like him and probably what numbuh 0 was like. Then sniggered at calling Ben what's his name. He sighed but still had that bright smile on his face.

"Thanks, that's good to hear. At least I'm not like Ben, right?"

Grandfather cackled and clapped his hands together. "Exactly, who would want to be like Ben?"

Charlie just laughed along with him and looked back out at the water. Squinting he thought he saw something in the distance but shrugged it off. Maybe someone will catch something today before grandfather showed him how to play poker.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Monty and Will_

"Ahh Will it's so good to see you in something other than your uniform for a change!" teased Monty sitting down with his grandson. Will flushed knowing that he rarely changed into normal clothes after school. If he did at all, it was his supreme leader outfit. Today he had found a light green long sleeve shirt with two darker green stripes and one red around his torso and a pair of jeans.

"Oh thanks grandpa," he said clearing his throat and settled down with the fishing supplies.

Together both cast out the line and just waited for something to bite. Their chairs next to each other so they could easily talk and not be overheard. Monty found a hat and put it over Will's shaggy pale blond hair. Grinning Will just shook his head making sure it sat firmly on his head. He had already taken out one of his books he had to read for school. Thankfully, he had already finished it.

"So the book I read for school…" he started to say before enthralling his grandfather with the story. His English teacher wanted him to read something imaginative over the summer and he had read An Ogre in the Castle.

"That sounds like a crackerjack story," said Monty. "And I'm glad that you didn't just watch the movie."

"Wait, a second there's a movie?"

Monty just nodded with Will's face a little surprised at that.

"Well I be," he said before muttering, "there's a lot I miss when I'm at moonbase." He tugged at his fishing line moving the string around hoping that it made the worm more enticing to the fish. Sighing he wished that this wasn't his only day off from moonbase this week. Tomorrow he would have to deal with Lexi and everyone else. At least he could count on numbuh 33 to have learned to tie her shoes by now.

"Are you okay Wil ol'bean, you seem pretty quiet. Is everything okay at school or with your friends, oh is this about a girl?"

Monty's face practically beamed proudly able to tell that his grandson was having a problem. He could just tell by the look on his face. Not only that but while Nigel wasn't exactly very open, both of his grandsons were. It was a delight that they asked his advice on things. Not only that but they enjoyed going fishing together. This wasn't exactly the first time they had gone together.

Looking up and over at him Will looked a bit surprised at him not sure what to say. "No, it's not about a girl," he said although he supposed Lexi could be a problem eventually. He shifted and finally thought about how to phrase what he was thinking. "Well every day at school we play football. Every time I'm picked as team captain and I don't mind being captain. It's just that what do you say to everyone who likes me as captain but I just don't want to do it all the time."

Was that a good analogy for being the supreme leader of the the kids next door. Then scoffed comparing the KND to a simple football game simply wasn't enough. No matter what was done was done as he waited for Monty to say something.

In his mind Monty was thinking of a good way to answer his problem. He's a natural leader, thought Monty happily as it pleased him. Then thought about the issue that he had brought to him. He was always the leader but just wanted a break.

"Have you told your classmates that you just want to not be a captain all the time?"

Will bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Yea and they're okay with it mostly but the person they pick after me only does okay and I worry. I don't want to disappoint anyone, that I'm not grateful that I'm captain, because I do enjoy doing it."

Monty only turned his head and put a hand on his shoulder. The boat rocked a little underneath him as he got closer.

"Will everyone deserves a break even from something they love doing. Otherwise you get burnt out, and you'd hate it. You're not disappointing everyone if you explain that sometimes you just want to play. A break will keep your mind happy. If you think one person is doing okay you can find someone else that does the job just as well as you. Someone that you can trust to keep your mind at ease when it's not you."

The younger boy nodded and thought about it slowly nodding understanding that. It made him happier when he wasn't on moonbase sometimes. He spent time with his parents, sister, and grandpa. The last time they had did anything together, he helped his mother make his dad's birthday cake.

"Thanks grandpa, I like fishing with you like this."

"It's not problem Will, I'm glad that you ask me for advice and like going with me."

The two sat back and switched topics to the last movie they had seen together.

o0o0o0o0o0

_Ben and Nigel_

Now this was just awkward as the two pulled out the chairs at the back end of the boat. Ben purposely avoiding talking to his nephew right away. Casting out their lines it was perfectly okay to be silent. That is until Nigel said something.

"Soooo…" said Nigel trying to think of something to say.

"Soooo…" said Ben repeating it back and thought about it. "Watch anything good on TV?"

Nigel had to think about that for a minute. "Well, I watch that new James Bond show on BBC1 with the boys. Then me and Rachel have been watching old episodes of The Office. There's a show called Mysteries from the Mansion all of us watch together. What about you? Still watching your soaps?"

Ben just rolled his eyes at that last comment. "You say it like that's a bad thing."

Nigel shook his head knowing how involved he got into them. It was quiet between the two of them on the boat as Ben and Nigel watched the fishing lines bob in the water. They could hear Monty and Will laughing about something around the corner.

He could only think of the last time he had done something alone with Ben. There wasn't really anything, but it wasn't like they hated each other. At least he was sure there wasn't any animosity between them. He had been rather nice to him every time they saw each other. Although, there were times where he would make fun of him a little with his grandfather who did not like him.

Ben shifted and looked over at Nigel just sitting there. He looked very out of place on a boat dressed in a nice button-up shirt rolled to his sleeves and black vest. The only thing that looked okay was the dark jeans. He was freaking fishing with numbuh 1 who had no clue about how they once hated each other.

"How are things with you?"

"Things are good. How's Rachel? Is she at the beauty salon or out shopping or doing whatever it is girls do?"

Nigel crinkled his nose as the thought. "She's not the type to get her nails done or anything. That's one thing I really like about her. She and Maggie are watching Dr. Time Space reruns for the seventy-fifth anniversary, it will be awhile before they're completely caught up."

It was quiet again as Ben just looked confused. "I thought your daughter's name was Millie. Ah, um, how are the kids?"

Nigel just looked confused at how he got Millie from Maggie. Then again, he probably didn't even really remember them. Whenever they visited, they stayed at Louise's (Rachel's mother) house.

"Good. They enjoy staying with Louise and playing with their friends. Something about a club called kids next door, I dunno."

Ben tried to keep himself from groaning out loud. Of freaking course, his children would be in the kids next door. What else was new? It had been in the blood for generations at this point. Nigel waited for him to say something but when nothing came, he shrugged and reached for a chocolate milk out of the cooler.

"We don't talk often do we?" asked Nigel thinking about it. "It wasn't exactly just us two alone last time."

"Nope."

It was quiet again as Ben tried to remember when they sat down and talked. It probably was at his wedding if a bit briefly. Nigel only just smiling remembering that time he and his grandfather sat down and talked about Ben. Okay, they made fun of him a little but still.

Nigel just watched the water and looked peaceful. It would be a good day he hoped seeing the coastline get bright as the sun came up even higher in the sky. Then glanced over at his uncle trying to think of something to ask.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, how come you never had kids?" asked Nigel thinking about it. He never really had cousins to hang around.

Ben's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the question. What?! He had his delightful children and… Wait a second. Nigel learned that his "children" were his cousins on a mission. There was the fact that it would have been promptly erased. He "moved away" at thirteen eliminating almost all contact avoiding him knowing.

"It's complicated…" Nigel gave him that same look Monty gave him to just talk to him. "Fine your grandpa wasn't exactly a good parent to me. Not like he was to Monty. That and I just didn't want to. You're probably a better parent than I would be. I bet you have those number 1 dad and father of the year mugs, don't you?"

Nigel had the decency to at least rub the back of his neck. He had lots of love from his children and he paused. "… I have three. Okay, I got to respect the decision not to at least. Besides who knows maybe your kids would have been a little unstable."

Gasping Ben would make a retort to that if he didn't see him smiling there. Cheeky little.

"Hey that means I have the right to ask the same question. Why did you have children?

"Because I like children and they're fun to do stuff with. I remember little about being a kid and I think I would be able to give them a great childhood."

They were quiet again as a fish caught at the end of Nigel's rod and unhooked it into a bucket. He and Ben shared a small grin before making small talk about the weather. At least they could talk about something.

The fishing went on for another hour until the clock hit just about eleven for an early lunch. While packing up, Nigel had called Rachel to meet up with them. Ben invited along and with Grandfather before he had to be dropped back off at the nursing home. Grandfather laughing along with something Charlie said as Ben watched them a bit envious of that relationship. How could he get along with him like that?!

"Oh, Monty I've been meaning to tell you, I kept that picture you sent me," said Grandfather pulling out something from his wallet. "Somehow you got me in it and I'm glad you did. Although you could have left out Ben."

Monty just looked excited as he showed them a picture he carried. It was from only the year prior when he had insisted on getting a family photo. Nigel told them not to get dressed up and to come as they would usually look. Just cleaned up with no scratches and brushed hair.

The portrait had the entire family looking rather nice. The adults lined up in the back with Rachel between Nigel and Monty. The two men dressed in their usual button up shirts, Monty's plaid and Nigel's red (his black vest barely visible). It was even harder to see Rachel's purple dress and Doctor Time Space scarf used as a belt.

The kids in the front with Maggie in front of Monty. It was plain as day that you can tell who inherited what once they stood together. All the kids seemed to have inherited Nigel's blue eyes. Maggie and Will wearing glasses just like Nigel. Rachel's blond hair on both boys but Maggie had her nose. Charlie's striped light and dark cyan sweater cleaned from any KND fights he might have been in. Will in the same outfit he had on now. Maggie in her favorite sweatshirt the one with the gray bodice and the sleeves in various colors. Finally, at the end of each row they had photoshopped grandfather into the photo next to his son. Then Ben next to Nigel and Charlie. In all it was a pretty cute photo with the entire family.

"Hey, I never saw that picture," said Ben confused as he wondered how they had done that.

"I sent you the same thing Ben," said Monty confused as he just flushed. He only opened it and took the picture of Monty out of the envelope and didn't bother looking at the others.

"I bet you didn't even look at the pictures of the kids," said Grandfather smartly turning his nose up at his son. His smile nearly twisted into a sneer if it wasn't for Monty and the others there.

Ben just about shrunk away not wanting to make an issue. It was true that he never cared to learn much about his nephew or his family. He had only ever gotten to really know Nigel during his time in the kids next door which was just erased, anyway. Then once or twice afterward but that was only when he was in America. In hindsight he could have just visited England but required effort. Effort he didn't want to put in. At least he showed up for Nigel's wedding that would have been hard to ignore.

"I show everyone at the retirement home my family," said Grandfather proudly and covered Ben's face on the photo he held. He put the picture back in his bag and had pulled out another candy bar. "Would you like another?"

"Yes," said Charlie eagerly and took one from his hand.

"Thank you," said Will and took the other as Nigel shot them a look not to eat it until later. Charlie had a hard time holding his sugar sometimes. Anything more than a certain amount would have Rachel or him camping out in the bathroom with him for a while.

Finally, Nigel reluctantly accepting another candy bar too.

Together they started to head to the car after making sure everything was out of the boat. The boys eagerly talking about what they would do with grandma McKenzie once they got home. Apparently, they had challenged her to a game of ultimate crazy eights. Then something about KND stuff.

Nigel was talking with his grandfather and promising that they'd have dinner together later in the week. This left Ben and Monty to talk together. He kind of wished that he took the car ride with them but then again that would be cramped.

"Hey Monty," said Ben to his brother catching his attention. "Thanks for inviting me, next time I guess I have to get to know your grandkids."

"Really Ben?" His eyes lighting up and a smile bigger than he had seen before.

"Er, one at a time and in small doses." He would not tell him his ulterior motives.

That didn't seem to matter to his brother who had hugged him picking up his younger brother and squeezed him just a little. It must have been a comical site to any passerby's since Monty was taller and bigger than him.

"That means a lot Ben to me. I just want everyone to get along."

Ben nodded once more and glanced at the car that his dad was getting in. If his dad liked his great grandkids, then he'd have to as well. Anything to get some attention from his dad would be nice. He liked spending time with his brother after all. By the end of the day everyone had their own fair share of fun. Even if they had only caught two fish between the six of them.


	3. The Embarrassing Stuff

**I'm almost done with my anniversary stories and I'm just about in my non obsessive mind space. The third part of my anthology and story number 3 from the original story. Next will be story 2 at some point (and I have a few other KND stories to finish). ****My last anniversary story should be going up soon and it'll be nine chapters I think. Hope you enjoy it!**

**And in case you can't tell I was watching Buffy when I picked Lydia's last name. If anyone hears about a canon last name let me know so I can change it!**

* * *

Breakfast was going by rather quickly as Nigel gazed down at his cereal for a minute. He was supposed to visit his grandpa today with his dad and uncle. It would have been better if Father wasn't coming, he grumbled, and finished his rainbow munchies. Behind him the phone went off as his dad answered it.

Curious, he peered into the living room and tried to listen once he finished breakfast. That didn't seem to matter as his dad saw him.

"Ben can't come," said Monty if a bit sad as he hung up the cordless phone. From his spot Nigel silently cheered in his head that he wouldn't be at the nursing home with him. "No excuse, I didn't even have time to tell him you would be with me Nigel ol'bean." Even better since Father wouldn't know that he would use the moment to spy on him.

"That's too bad dad," said Nigel trying hard to sound disappointed.

"If you want, you can bring a friend or two along. Maybe that would make you feel a little more comfortable."

From his spot Nigel looked up curious and alert. A friend, huh? He thought about someone that he could bring with him. Although part of him was wondering if he it could just be the three of them. Then again it would be useful to have someone writing what he was saying or record it. That would be perfect as he tried to think of the best person to bring.

His mind wandered to his teammates. Wally and Kuki would be fine but not exactly subtle like he would hope for. Abby already mentioned that she would spend time with her mom this weekend. That left Hoagie and Nigel just stood up a little straighter. Hoagie was his best friend and that would mean a lot if they got along. If someone knew what he was doing.

"Dad do you care if I call Hoagie?" asked Nigel reaching for his communicator.

"Of course, if that will make you happy son," said Monty looking for the car keys. From his spot Nigel only sighed.

"Dad, they're in your hand already," he said as Monty just looked surprised.

Rolling his eyes but smiling he called Hoagie to meet him at the nursing home, not telling him exactly what they would do. He figured that they'd make a plan when he got there. It was the same one that Lydia lived at after all. However, they would not be visiting her. Hoagie said that she stayed the night again, anyway.

Thinking about his grandpa, Nigel just smiled hearing that Hoagie could meet him. He found a pad of paper and a pen before shoving it in his back pocket to bring with him. Then went up to his room to grab a tape recorder. One of those kind they found in that bin marked "goodwill" in the neighbors yard.

Hopping into the car Monty already had sousaphone music playing. Squeezing his eyes shut exasperated he just laid his head back. Thankfully the drive to the nursing home was only about twenty minutes away. He could see Hoagie's form in the distance, although someone was with him.

Parking Nigel went to join his friend to see his grandma.

"Hi Hoagie's grandma," he said politely as possible. She waved him off with her cane before heading inside.

"I told my mom I was heading this way to meet you and she dropped us off," said Hoagie a little annoyed. "So where are we going?"

"Inside," said Nigel.

"What?! I thought you just wanted meet here before grabbing lunch or something," said Hoagie.

"You know how I've been gathering info about Father from my grandpa?" asked Nigel this time as Hoagie nodded slowly. "I didn't tell you since I figured that we'd make a plan together. I need your help to spy on him a little. Besides, I don't know why you shouldn't know him, we all know your grandma."

They laughed remembering the time Lydia busted into their treehouse looking for tapioca. It was a surprise all right to see her as a teenager. Something clicked in Hoagie's head as he started to nod. A small on his face before looking a little worried. "What if he remembers something about being evil?"

Nigel shook his head assuredly. "I don't think so, I went fishing with him and visited him once already and nothing popped up. I should let you know he really hates Father though. So, if he says something horrible don't be surprised."

"Got it, let's meet your grandpa," he said as he saw Mr. Uno and did a double take. "Oh, yea your dad was coming."

Together Monty, Nigel, and Hoagie turned into the retirement home. Monty checked them in as Nigel lead his friend down to grandfather's bedroom. His elder was already sitting up and watching the TV as they knocked. Monty still far behind them getting caught up with someone or another. Perfect, while he was distracted they could ask questions.

Nigel nodded at Hoagie as he pulled out his pad of paper and the recorder. Hiding to where Grandfather wouldn't see it, Nigel waved.

"Hi grandpa," he said as Grandfather looked over at him. A crooked smile on his face as he lite up seeing his grandson.

"Nigel," he said gesturing for him to come over.

Hoagie turned his head and followed just in case. Grandfather rifled through his bag and pulled out something for him. Finding what he wanted his elder passed him a large king sized candy and twenty dollars.

A little embarrassed this time Nigel just put the money in his pocket and split the candy bar with Hoagie.

"Wow, you're so lucky. My grandma gives me nothing when I come to visit her," said Hoagie, before he thought of it. "Except whatever Robin Food sneaks on her plate. I think I got my chips back a few days later."

Grandfather turned to look at Hoagie before cracking a smile. "You're Lydia Rosenberg's grandson, aren't you?" he asked him.

Nigel sat up straight on the bed and gestured to each other introducing them. "Grandpa this is my friend Hoagie Gilligan. Hoagie this is my grandpa," he said as Hoagie waved to him.

A little stunned he nodded at him. "Um yea that's my grandma, do you know her?" he asked although he knew what that answer would be.

"Oh yes, she split that tapioca with everyone in the home once she got it back from those kids next door," he said oblivious to knowing that it was their team. He actually wiped his eye of a tear. "It was the best day in this home."

Hoagie and Nigel shared a look with each other. They just hid their smiles as best as possible and cleared their throats. Well, at least they know that everyone got their fair share. Hoagie sat down to him as Grandfather rotated his chair to look at them properly.

"So how long have you two been friends?" asked Grandfather.

"Kindergarten," said Nigel promptly. "I wanted to ask you before my dad got here if you could tell us a little more about uncle Ben?"

Hoagie was hiding his laugh that Nigel had to call him uncle Ben. "Sorry I'm not used to you calling him that," said Hoagie. "Although I suppose it's like calling the toilet the john, it's the same thing.

Nigel just looked a little confused as Grandfather laughed at the joke too. Hoagie laughing at what he just said. What did that even mean? He just pinched the bridge of his nose and nudged Hoagie to bring it down a notch.

That didn't seem to matter as Grandfather had his own joke up his sleeve. "I heard this one the other day. But why did the cookie go to the doctor?" he asked slowly as Hoagie shook his head.

"I don't know, why did the cookie go to the doctor?" asked Hoagie.

"Because it felt crumby," he finished.

Hoagie just laughed and Nigel rolled his eyes. Seriously? His grandpa liked bad jokes?! This had to be his day so far. At least he knew Hoagie and Grandfather got along some. Hoagie already gearing up to tell another one of his jokes.

"Ooh I got one. Why was the belt arrested?" asked Hoagie holding his laughter as best as he could. Grandfather shook his head not knowing the punchline. "Because it was held up by some pants."

The two burst into a fit of giggles. Nigel just slapped his hand to his forehead muttering an oh no, just under his breath. They got along all right, they were bonding over bad jokes. Although he made a mental note to remember this. One day he could use this right back at him.

"I have to remember that one," he said. Grandfather reached over and patted Nigel on the knee. "Now did you say you wanted more blackmail stories?"

At least now they were getting back on track. Hoagie was holding out the tape recorder and Nigel found his pen and paper. Grandfather tapped his chin thinking about a good story. Then snapped his fingers thinking about something.

"One time he peed on Santa's lap at the mall. He was ten when it happened. He once mooned his preschool when he couldn't find the bathroom," said Grandfather. Hoagie and Nigel shared a look before laughing and wrote it down. "Or the time I once made him eat his broccoli, he fell to the floor in tears. Oh your dad had us sit down to watch that Doctor Time Space show. I was enjoying it and Benedict was hiding behind the couch the entire time. He was terrified of it."

Hoagie looked a little happy knowing that Grandfather enjoyed it. Then thought of something and glanced at Nigel hoping that it was okay.

"Curious to know do you have anything on Nigel's dad?" asked Hoagie.

He gaped at Hoagie and shook his head no. "Hoagie what are you doing?" he whispered as Grandfather had to think on that one. He wasn't looking at either boy but up at the ceiling.

"I just thought to ask. Just one, I'm just curious if there is anything. My grandma will tell an embarrassing story about my mom occasionally," he said.

Grandfather finally thought of something as he looked at them. "There's not much," he admitted. "I mean he once called his kindergarten teacher mom. Oh there was the time their grandmother sent Benedict the better gift over him. Monty threw a fit saying that he wanted his gift over the one he got. It was funny thinking back to it."

Nigel blushed for his dad as Hoagie smiled himself. "I once gave a girl a valentine that I really liked and told her that back in kindergarten. She followed me home one day, and she told my mom she was my girlfriend," said Hoagie. "My grandma likes to laugh about it to this day."

Oh brother thought Nigel as the other two were just laughing. Mulling it over in his mind he had one embarrassing story that he could tell about himself. Careful not to make it too embarrassing he finally contributed to the conversation.

"I always wanted a pet and when my dad said I couldn't get one, I once pretended to be a dog," said Nigel. "I'd walk on all fours and insisted on eating out of a bowl. So I once at a bowl of ice cream face first."

Grandfather and Hoagie laughed alongside him as they bonded over embarrassing stories. It was kind of funny to remember this kind of stuff.

"All right here's my embarrassing story," said Grandfather as the two boys stared at him. "I once sat next to a girl I really liked when I was about your age. It was a hot day, and I took off my school sweater. My undershirt came off at the same time and she ended up seeing me without a shirt on as I sat next to her. In the middle of math class."

All three burst into laughter again wiping their eyes. Okay, he wasn't expecting this, but this was turning out to be more fun than he thought. Nigel tried to picture what Grandfather even looked like as a kid but wasn't able to really place it in his mind.

As if reading his mind Grandfather reached over and pulled a photo album off the shelf. He turned to a page and showed him the picture of Father peeing on a mall Santa. Then flipped to a picture of his dad on a stage with his mouth wide open.

"One year he tried to burp the alphabet in the school talent show," said grandfather shaking his head. "That as more embarrassing for me than for him."

"Man I need to ask my grandma if she has this stuff about my mom," said Hoagie. His face froze with that grin and nodded. "I'll be right back."

Hoagie stood up and bolted toward the door leaving Nigel alone with his grandpa. His dad would be here any minute to tell them about who he caught up with. Shaking his head Nigel turned to focus on his grandpa who still had that wicked grin on his face.

It was quiet as he noticed that Grandfather had muted the TV. On it someone in a long colorful scarf was dangling over something. Then he glanced at his grandfather who just looked lost in thought. A frown on his face.

"I wish I remember more Nigel," he whispered. "After your dad was about ten is easy. Anything before is just fuzzy and only parts can I remember. Sometimes I forget I even have a second son, although I don't feel like Benedict's worth talking about much."

Nigel wasn't even sure what to say to that. There was no way he should feel guilty for helping take his powers away. The gnawing feeling in him realized that he should make good memories with his dad before he was decommissioned. That his side of the story should be remembered too and just fuzzy.

"I… I'm sorry," he said after a minute. "If it helps, you can tell me stuff you remember. It doesn't have to be blackmail stuff."

Grandfather cracked a smile and handed him another candy bar. Taking it from his hand he snapped it in half and gave it to him. Accepting it the two ate their chocolate bars. Still in his lap he turned to a page in his photo album. Curiously, Nigel leaned in and nearly chocked on his chocolate, that person in the photo really looked a lot like him. It wasn't identical or anything, but that sure looked like him in old timey clothes.

"This was me at your age," he said. "Enjoy being a kid but don't forget that one day you'll be an adult. Growing up is hard but remember it's not the end of doing fun things."

Still staring at page his eye twitched some. Oh no, he realized, wondering if this what he would be like in 80 years or so. He took a deep calming breath he heard about the part that being a kid doesn't mean it wasn't fun anymore. Vin Moosk came to mind and how he took out that queen tie. Then his dad was pretty cool. He wished that he wasn't grandfather that told him this when he remembered everything he did.

"I'll remember," said Nigel. Every time he visited he felt like he learned something and this time was no different.

There was a knock on the door as Hoagie was breathing heavily. Next to him Monty had finally arrived.

"Dad, Nigel, I'm glad to see you get along. The lunch is mushy beans," said Monty proudly. "And I picked up your favorite Nigel for me, you, and Hoagie chicken nuggets."

"Thanks Mr. Uno," said Hoagie hearing his name and the sight of the chicken place bag.

Grandfather stood up as Hoagie ran over to him and started to tell Nigel about these unbelievable stories he got from Lydia. It would be a long time before he ever got to Grandfather's age. He might as well enjoy all the laughter and fun that came with being a kid.

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! **


	4. At a Reception

**Last story in this collection, woo! I might have a fifth but I'm going to see if I can use it in another story before adding it here. I'm glad that people are enjoying stories with these three, family dynamics are so much fun to write. Nigel, Grandfather, Monty, and Ben have a unique family here. Hope you enjoyed this story. Please read and review!**

**This chapter has been slightly edited due to a recent discovery with a q&a by Mr. Warburton on the old forums. **Q: How come everyone knew they were family (Father, DCFDTL) Except Nigel? because the DC seemed to know when father told them to "help uncle Monty." A: Well, Monty and the DCFDTL only found out once they were decommissioned and father probably wanted to keep it a secret! **I ****think he meant recommissioned and that he mentioned it being a secret, so nobody really knew about them.****So since Monty didn't know about the DC, I assume Grandfather didn't either. So that part has been modified.**

* * *

White curtains glowed illuminating against the golden chandelier glittering above them. Harps were playing somewhere behind them. The bride had changed from her antique wedding gown from the ceremony into something more comfortable. The groom unable to keep his hands off her as they were swaying along to the music on the dance floor. Ed Sheeran's Perfect blaring through the speaker.

Nigel had his new wife in his arms and Rachel's brown eyes met his and a small smile graced her face. She looked gorgeous with her hair slightly mused from dancing. Everyone else in the room began to slowly fade away as the music started.

Music played softly around them as the room began to go hazy around them. Their steps in sync with each other around the dance floor. Rachel smiled and laid her head on his chest to where she could feel his heart thumping. It felt wonderful with his arms around her lovingly.

"I didn't realize you got a new dress," said Nigel softly into her ear teasing lovingly. Rachel looked down at the different gown she had from the ceremony. The first one was this eighteenth century dress which was in his family for ages. This one grazed her mid-calf and framed her curves nicely. Perfect even. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look that bad yourself," she said teasing back a smile on her face. "You know the next stop is our honeymoon."

"Rome here we come," he said. They had decided to go there because it had a little of everything. Plus, it wasn't somewhere that they had been before. Spinning her out her skirt fanned around her before pulling her back. Around them other couples danced including his parents.

Then the song stopped long enough for Rachel's friends to pull her away for an upbeat song. Smiling happily Nigel went to find his dad. Finally spotting him at the table they were sitting at together. Next to him uncle Ben and grandpa. Ben was looking down at his watch and grinned at his dad about something. Grandfather was unsuccessfully flirting, or maybe he was just talking, with a bored waitress.

He could hear them talking the closer he got.

"Ben!" said Monty beating Nigel over. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"The waitresses are very nice," said Grandfather going to join them waving his cane. Behind them Nigel started toward them with a big smile on his face with a glass in his hands. "Congratulations Nigel! I'm glad that you came over to join us."

"It's good to see you, if you need to leave at anytime it's okay, I know it's been a long day," he said to his elder who just shook his head.

The ceremony was at 2 with a meal at 3. Then the real party had started at 6 which is where he was at now. The reception room rented out until the early morning hours. Sighing, he saw that the cake was being brought out and anyone on the dance floor returning to tables.

"The ceremony was lovely, I'm glad to see that Rachel wore my great-great-granny's wedding gown for it. Even if she had to change right after it's nice to see it went to great use."

"Thank grandpa," said Nigel pulling the chair up sitting next to his dad. Rachel was dancing with a few of her friends to an upbeat song as he watched her. Then turned to his dad grinning at him. "Have any advice dad?"

He watched his dad's blue eyes grow warm and a smile on his face. Maybe he remembered the day he was born or something. In a way that was very sweet as he could imagine his dad holding his grandchildren, eventually. He and Rachel definitely planned on having children.

He patted Nigel's shoulder and nodded.

"It could take a while I have a very long list," he said with a chuckle. "Just… always call us even if you don't know what to say."

Nigel nodded as grandfather slapped his shoulder. "I have some advice," said Grandfather proudly, leaning close to him. "The wedding night will be great, and start for a baby right away. The best thing to do that is to…"

"Okay pappy that's enough," said Monty clearing his throat as Nigel just looked more amused than anything, although his ears burning some.

Behind them Rachel and Kathy joined at the main table the family was sitting at. Nigel had gone to pull out the chair for both his mother and wife. He had kissed his mother's cheek and then Rachel's lips very softly before taking a seat. Cake was being passed out to everyone that had been invited.

Around them everyone was still having fun as he listened to his mum and Rachel talk about something or another. That is until he heard a weird snippet of conversation come from his paternal side of the family.

"Hmm, this tastes exactly like great-great-granny's recipe," said Grandfather as Nigel looked down. Huh, no wonder this was a familiar taste. It was his usual birthday cake with a small kick to it before taking a long bite again. Yep, that was that cake with something extra added to the frosting.

Across the table Ben looked down at the cake with wide eyes. "Wait what?! I thought the cake recipe was lost. Or at the very least not written out," said Ben as Nigel looked at him a bit amused.

Monty meanwhile turned to look at Ben more confused than anything. "Lost? Why would pappy tell you that this cake recipe is lost? And when did you develop that twitch Ben?" said Monty looking around at the two men.

Sure enough, his uncle's right eye twitched some as Nigel couldn't help but laugh a little at his dilemma. Although he couldn't imagine why that cake recipe was so important. Something in the back of his mind told him to just keep laughing. That's something he should have known that by now.

"I can think of a few reasons," said Ben calming himself down. "So, I'm eating great grandma's special cake recipe?"

"Yes."

"Pappy why didn't you tell Ben the recipe? That's not fair," said Monty looking at his own father.

"Whoever accused me of being fair? Honestly Monty you weren't supposed to tell him. Kids these days," said Grandfather as he looked at Nigel this time.

From his spot he could feel Rachel pull at his hand as he squeezed hers gently. It was tense and now that aired needed to be cleared.

"Honestly it's not that big of a deal," said Nigel looking at his uncle. "Cake is cake."

Ben just gave him an odd look and laughed himself about something or another. Grandfather laughed and held his hand up for a high five. Sheepish as he realized what he said, Nigel gave him one right back. Then surprisingly gave Ben one too. An even more awkward silence filled their side of the table for a minute as Ben looked down at his cake and started to eat it. Monty nudged him to say something or another to ease the topic.

"So your grandmother's cake," said Nigel after a minute. "How did it survive so long without the recipe getting misremembered at some point?"

"Technically it's her grandmother's recipe but my grandma is the one who made it the most. Strict memorization and not to tell anyone so it didn't get messed up. Oh I remember my granny, she was so pretty. Do you boys remember your grandma Clara?" he asked Monty and Ben who shared a small private smile just between them. The two brothers nodded and listened to their dad talk for a minute. "She would tell me so many stories about her sisters, Cornelia and Caroline. They had left this place local kids called the alamode and built up the family where I grew up."

Nigel only listened, this sounded little more familiar than he thought. Taking it in, Rachel and Kathy had turned to listen to him as well. Her face also made it sound like the word alamode was more familiar than he thought.

"Was your great-great-grandmother's the dress I wore?" asked Rachel confirming it. "It was beautiful."

"Yep, that dress goes back to 1712," said Grandfather as Rachel's smile froze a little. She knew it was an old dress but that old? Wow, no wonder she had to squeeze into that corset. Nigel glanced at her as Kathy shook her head. Yep, she wore that for her pictures. "Oh, the stories I could tell you. I have most of it written down in this book. I'd like to show your children one day Nigel with you."

He and Rachel shared a long look with each other. Her eyes wide and innocent as Nigel shook his head. They would not try for kids for at least a year. Although their honeymoon just might change that.

"I remember you telling me a few of those," said Nigel thinking of last summer. "There was that story where your mother caught you sneaking around the garden to prevent the cabbage from growing."

Grandfather just snorted a little. "And I regret doing that. I love coleslaw now it's right behind tapioca as my favorite dish. I needed that cabbage."

It was kind of funny, thought Nigel for a minute, it was hard to imagine him as a child doing just that. Something about it seems counterproductive, but he shrugged it off. Grandfather now in the deep throws of explaining how he had convinced his wife to grow cabbage and other vegetables to feed to Monty and Ben. Rachel giggling softly as he touched her thigh a sly look on her face.

They were startled from their long look as the food staff took away the cake. Around them more people going back to the dance floor and requesting songs. Others stayed at their tables to talk. A few people had left congratulating them before remembering they had to work the next day.

"Now I don't have a present sent to you and figured I give it to you here," said Grandfather holding a two small boxes in his hands. The first wrapped in shiny silver packaging handed to Rachel. Then the one wrapped in gold handed to Nigel.

Eager Rachel opened hers first as he looked over her shoulder. Inside was a necklace with a silver chain. The pendent in the middle a red and black swirled marble circle. Curious Rachel had picked it up and smiled at it. She was doing a lot of smiling today as Rachel nodded at him from across the table.

"Thank you," she said her fingers lingering on the stone in the middle. It was practically ancient, but she pulled the box closer to her chest. "It's beautiful."

"It's my great how many times grandmothers," said Grandfather happily grinning at her softly. "Now I think it's your turn to have it. Granny would be proud to see it passed on."

Nigel opened his next and just looked confused at what it was. Inside of it was a key as his dad and Ben just gaped at what was inside. Holding it out and showing Rachel and his mom they looked to Grandfather for an explanation. Ben looked rather peeved more than anything and Monty just as surprised.

The elder man just nodded his head happily along.

"I had to make a few calls, but I got it all sorted out. You two should enjoy your honeymoon and take advantage of the free time."

"That's not…" said Ben a little faintly.

"… Oh pappy," finished Monty finally coming to his senses. Nigel only looked at him slightly more confused than usual. "I thought you sold the vacation house."

So it was easy to piece together that it was a house for their honeymoon. He and Rachel shared a look knowing that they would head to Rome in a week. Maybe they could make it part of the week and check out a few days ahead of time? At least to keep his feelings from being hurt.

"Oh thanks," said Rachel confused already having plans. "Um, where is it?"

"The French Riviera."

"Say what now?"

"Like the beach where celebrities hang out and a cute historic district. Plus enough alone time to make some babies!" said Grandfather cackling a little rubbing his hands. It was clear he wanted to see great grandchildren. He adjusted the glasses on his face peering at them from over the frames. "I enjoy having a grandson to pamper and you should really go."

Oh gosh, thought Nigel as he rubbed his head. Apparently, everyone in his family thought it was sold, but it's been in their possession this entire time. At least they were getting their alone time. Then flushed at what Rachel said next.

"I will carry as many babies as you want me to." She said that as straight forward as possible leaving Nigel to just fantasize about the honeymoon for a minute, then shook his head.

"Rachel!" said Nigel not wanting to get into that. "Well is it nice? I mean maybe we shouldn't cancel our trip though. I mean what kind of condition is the house in?"

"It's kind of run down," said Ben his heart beating madly in his chest.

"It's worth a lot of money," said Grandfather smartly.

"We leave as soon as possible."

"Yep."

The young couple was still staring at the key as Ben and Monty had rounded on to their dad. "Pappy you didn't tell us you still had that house," said Monty. "I haven't been there since my honeymoon."

"Wait, you where there? I haven't gone since we were eleven," protested Ben.

"11? You were 14 the last we were there," said Grandfather pointedly. "You came home telling us you got your first kiss remember?"

Ben turned bright red remembering that and mumbled something about a girl named Maria. Scratching the back of his neck he was about to protest going again. Stepping in and not wanting things to get out of hand, Nigel cleared his throat. The music still playing softly behind them, reminding them they were at a wedding.

"Why don't we all make a plan to go next year? Grandpa, Kathy, Monty, Ben; it'll be fun like one big family vacation it'll be fun," said Rachel keeping the peace. Sure, grandfather didn't enjoy being alone with Ben but there was everyone else there. Who knows maybe they would have a kid by then?

Kathy got super excited having it be awhile since she's been to France. Monty was holding her hand also excited. Ben just nodded grumbling a bit but said nothing as he nodded. Rachel had taken the necklace and put it around her neck. Adjusting her hair around the chain Nigel kissed her cheek.

Pulling her to the dance floor they headed out to dance a few more times as they night continued. The reception area was booked until at least 2 a.m. Many people had dropped off around midnight as Nigel looked over and still saw his dad talking with Ben. His mum and grandfather had already headed back to the house just before or around eleven o'clock.

Rachel was carrying the presents to the car with Abby and Sarah helping her. He would help them, but they insisted on getting it themselves. Something about final head bridesmaids' duties or something. Shrugging he headed over to his dad and uncle.

"Dad, uncle Ben what are you guys still doing here?" asked Nigel finding them as

"I wanted to stay with you," said Monty happily. "It's still your wedding day, and I said that I'd be here."

"Thanks," he said pulling his dad into a hug. He had squeezed his son tight against him. "I'm glad that you stayed." Nigel then turned to his uncle. "Thank you for coming Ben, I know I'm not exactly your favorite person. Although I'm not sure why."

"It's not a problem," said Ben glancing at his nephew. For a minute it was like he was seeing him for the first time as an adult and not some KND operative. Ben shook his head knowing that he was retired now and really didn't have a reason to hate him. "I know it meant a lot to Monty, and you wanted me here, so I came." He shifted unsure what to say next as Monty nudged him. "Oh and I hope you like the hot chocolate maker I got."

"That's great gift," said Monty happily as Nigel just nodded.

"Yea neither me nor Rachel drink coffee so hot chocolate sounds great," he said. "We can bring you back to the house before going to the flat. I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind since we have the next two weeks off together, but I'll double check."

Hurrying off he could hear Ben and Monty talking about going on that vacation together. It sounded like they had fun the last time they were there. Rachel perfectly fine with it and a quick kiss before finishing packing the car.

"All right, let's drop you guys off," said Nigel looking at his father and uncle. "I have a feeling that this vacation next year will enlightening. Do you guys remember going there before?"

Ben looked down at his hands trying to remember a time. Monty lit up as he remembered something. "Yes, when I was 11 actually, we never had gone before and that was where we stayed up and caught lightning bugs Ben," he said proudly. "I remember you twisted your ankle."

"Oh yea but you stayed with me and we ended up telling ghost stories."

Nigel just paid attention and listened to the memories. One day he'd bring his kids there if they kept it. It would be something to look forward to one day. They dropped the two men off and then headed back to their flat.

Rachel had leaned against the door and her eyes closed sleeping happily. Parking their car did Nigel run over to her side and lifted her out bridal style. Adjusting she rested her head on his chest burrowing into his suit jacket.

"The presents," she mumbled.

"We worry about in the morning," he said kissing her softly and deeply once they reached their bedroom. "Until then you are all mine."

"I wouldn't want it another way."

Their kisses turned heated before turning in for the night. They had two weeks to spend as much time together as they could.


	5. Honesty Between Uncle and Nephew

Oka**y so this collection is done! Yay! I hope you enjoyed Nigel getting to know his more evil side of the family a bit more. My next story will be more 'episodeish' that involves school pictures and the hiccups, staring Kuki Sanban. Then from there my last anniversary story, it's taking time to write because it's a multi-chapter and I hope to get at least the first three chapters done (and maybe a cool cover?)**

**Vrabie Negru passed along an interesting story idea where grandfather turns evil again and Number 1 isn't to sure how to feel about it cause he knows him now. Grandfather wants Nigel to join him because of the memories they have together. Although I'd imagine it'd turn pretty dark, so let me know if you'd be interested in a dark take? I'd be interested in sharing the story. Special thanks for this chapter to RubyWings91 for letting me use her headcanons to make this chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you leave a review!**

* * *

They say a watched pot of water wouldn't boil. Those people never seen Father do it as quickly as possible. He had pasta sauce in a pan and homemade meatballs in the oven. From his spot at the kitchen table Nigel listlessly flipped a page in his math book, the pencil still untouched.

Benedict Uno glanced at his nephew and felt that pit in his stomach grow. Then hesitated about something before saying. "You don't have to work on that if you don't want to," said Ben to the younger boy. He didn't seem to hear him as he turned the pages again as if he didn't hear him. "Uh, Nigel…"

"How long are they going to be gone for?" asked Nigel snapping the book shut. He glared at his uncle over his sunglasses.

Ben looked down at the pad of paper that he had scribbled the information on from Monty. His brother sounded so frantic on the phone that it was hard to keep up. Squinting at his notes he finally made out what his brother had told him.

"The doctor said that he would call," he said. "He made it sound like it wasn't serious."

Nigel shut his textbook and reached to put it in his backpack. He was too worried about his parents. Father, uncle Ben, whatever made him a little hopeful that they were alright. Or at least it seemed like it and it relaxed him some.

Instead he watched Father cook something on the stove. Whatever it was smelled good like lasagna. While he looked calm and collected he could tell that he was shaking some underneath that facade.

"What are you even making fa, er, be," he said letting the 'n' drop from the name. What did he call him? He supposed if his dad was here he'd be uncle Ben. But he wasn't here and that made all the difference. After all they had a rather tremulous relationship. Uncle and nephew to the world and enemies to the kids next door.

Ben looked over at him wondering what he was trying to say. "Oh um, I guess while I'm like this call me Ben," he said awkwardly. He wasn't wearing the silhouette suit probably at how distraught he was when he heard the news.

Nigel curtly nodded at him still staring at the stove. "Well?" He'd retort with a rather sarcastic remark but couldn't bring himself to.

"It's spaghetti and meatballs."

Awkward silence filled the rather serious air. Nigel wanted to make a beeline for his room or the treehouse, but he was not really in the mood to be alone. Even if that being in the same room as one of his arch enemies.

Ben pulled out the meatballs from the oven and dumped it into the sauce mixture. Slightly intrigued he just watched him cook dinner. He was used to his mom cooking, so this was slightly different.

Someone has to break the silence as the two shared a look. It was as if they were daring each other of who would do it first.

"So if you're here where are your children?"

Ben just shrugged, "the butler is watching them. I would hope they're doing their homework and chores."

Nigel just snorted, that was very unlikely but he didn't say anything. Something itched at the back of his mind as he knew what he had to ask now. At least on the subject of the delightful children.

"How come dad doesn't know about your kids?" asked Nigel a bit abruptly changing the subject. "And I'm assuming grandpa doesn't know either."

Ben whirled around and got a good look at him ready to whip out his suit with accusations. Taking a breath, he stared at his nephew. "How do you know about that?"

Nigel just looked back at him not saying anything but had that knowing look on his face. Ben glared at him waiting for someone to say something. He was right, Monty didn't know even know what he had done to them. They stared at each other a slight tug at the bottom of his stomach.

Avoiding the subject at first he passed his nephew a bowl of food. Nigel looked at it slightly suspicious but said nothing. It's not exactly like he would have poisoned him or anything with his dad at the hospital. If anything this was the perfect opportunity to get the truth out of him.

"Fine, I didn't tell anyone what I did to them. I couldn't look Monty in the eye and disappoint him," said Ben. "I just felt bad about it after it was over, I couldn't reverse it when I tried and they stayed with me ever since. I just wanted to prove to my dad that I...

Oh that, he had words to say to that. "You shouldn't have done it anyway." Nigel's voice cracked unable to keep himself from just shouting at him. Taking a deep long breath, he wanted to stalk back to his room. Instead he looked at his food and stabbed at a meatball. "You've had sector z delightfulized for like twenty years. They were gone long enough for sector z to be memorialized. Just to prove that you could be as evil as your dad? No one even remembers your dad judging from everyone at the convention center."

He had kept his voice neutral and cool as Ben looked angry and impressed at the same time. Scrunching up his face Ben did the same. They could be civil with each other after all.

"Well it's not like I can change it now," he said taking a bite of his food. "Listen, I don't want to argue and I'm sure you don't either given the circumstances."

Knowing that his dad and mom were at the hospital he couldn't help but feel a little helpless. He'd have to rely on Ben to keep him occupied for now. Nigel ate some of his food as a burning curiosity hit him like a brick wall. Apparently, he did try to reverse it and felt bad. Did he regret everything else that he did in the past?

"Fine, for my dad."

"For Monty."

It was quiet again before Nigel blurted out. "My dad is really important to you, isn't he?"

Ben grew very quiet as he let his fork fall into his food. He froze probably revealing that he had a weakness of some kind. Nigel didn't look like he was ready to use that against him though. In fact, he had more of an understanding look on his face. His back slouched and defenses down.

"Don't you ever say I don't care about my brother. Say what you will about me and my dad; he doesn't like me no matter what I do, and I've become okay with it. You know my kids aren't really my kids but they, it's complicated. My point is that I care about my brother and I want to see him safe. I never had many friends growing up and he's been there for me even when I didn't think I needed him."

Nigel just nodded wondering what it would have been like if he had a sibling. His mom had a hard time getting pregnant and she was older, that's what they told him when he asked once upon a time. Maybe he would have been a good big brother.

"Although I suppose you wouldn't mind answering my questions I have now," said Nigel taking another meatball. His cooking was pretty good, which just reminded him of how good that cake would have been. He thought about questions he had about his family such as the triplets or what his dad was like at that age. Honestly though the second part of that muse was pretty simple, grandpa told him plenty. Ben would probably praise his brother fairly well if he cared about him so much. The first part intrigued him though.

Ben just looked surprised at this. Then slowly nodded wondering what he would have.

"I've asked dad about his family before and got some standard answers. Names and dates, some stories although he's surprised me with some stuff he remembers. Some distant ancestors and such. I'd like a full story of unbiased answers. So, what do you know about our family line? Like how it started or…"

He let his voice trail off unable to form exactly what he wanted to know. Nigel remembered his 'history' report wondering if Ben could even tell him the true origins of adults. Part of him scoffed at him knowing so much about that topic.

Ben contemplated on telling Nigel everything, otherwise he might get ideas. Then he remembered that he was doing this for Monty. They were getting along for Monty. He was building at least a semi-decent relationship with his nephew for his brother. Now he was getting a headache and finally knew what he had to tell him, the truth.

"I'm not sure how our family line started. All I know is that it started with a girl one day she snapped and fixed her unruly children. It was with those powers and an idea…"

"A girl?"

"Well yea, girls oversaw the home and child rearing. They were the ones to carry the family line. Don't you pay attention in school?" asked Ben a bit amused more then anything. He remembered how his grandmother ruled their home when she was alive. Brushing off Nigel's hard stare he continued. "She had powers and it was consistent through the decades. Although the girls were stronger because of that dominance."

"What was the idea?" asked Nigel getting the facts straight. He had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what it was.

"Well you see, the first thing you should know that the delightfulization chamber isn't mine," said Ben. "It was great so many great granny's chamber. When kids in our family got too rebellious, we would just be thrown in the chamber and it would be fixed. If your dad's machine didn't work Monty would have been thrown in it. The delightfulization process when working properly, slows down aging. It explained why only three generations have passed in two hundred years."

"Wait, how old even is grandfather?" asked Nigel.

"Well around 109 maybe."

"What?! You're telling me grandpa was delightfulized by his mother?" asked Nigel cautiously. He could only imagine what it would be like to have his dad be delightfulized himself. Then shuddered if Monty had an inkling of evil in him, he would have been next.

It was starting to piece together in his mind some. Father referred to the triplet's mother as his great granny back when they found numbuh 19th century. For a second in his mind he briefly called her mother. So that means it was like mother triplets grandfather Monty Nigel. The triplets were active as children in the early nineteenth century. Well that explained the huge time skip there.

"Yea, grandma turned him when he was vandalizing her vegetable garden. Something about cabbage or carrots. She was delightfulized when she and her sisters were caught terrorizing the family cat. When he turned eighteen, she gave him his powers," said Ben clearing his throat.

Eyes widened Nigel could only think what they meant for him. "So, could, well, I can't do that can I?"

Oh great, thought Ben, his nephew had the potential to turn into another him. Or worse Grandfather if he had managed to unlock all the abilities. He had to shake his head at that, there was no way that was possible.

"Well I mean you have the genes for it, there's potential."

Locked in his spot Nigel just looked horrified at the possibility of turning into that. A kid hating adult that could summon shadow suits and fire at will. He couldn't imagine himself being like that. It was scary enough when numbuh 3 nearly caused her house to blow.

"Don't think you can though. It could only be active with extreme emotions like hate or fear or sadness. Another family member could. Or where you are in a situation where it would come naturally, like in the middle of a volcano, your body would react in the only way it can to survive. Listen I'm not giving it to you, and you don't have the emotions to activate it on its down. When are you going to be in the middle of something that extreme? Besides you wouldn't get it until you are an adult anyway. The youngest is 18."

"But I'll be decommissioned," said Nigel panicking a little more then he thought he would. This was a bad idea knowing that he had genes to do that. He calmed himself remember that decommissioned stopped grandfather, if anything his own would stop it.

"It's not going to happen to you anyway. What's something that can make you that mad? Don't say me otherwise you would have gone off already. I wouldn't worry if you have kids either, be a good parent and don't do what my dad did. I'm going to be the last for a long time if it ever manifests in your family line. You'll figure it out, there's a book and everything if it does happen."

Nigel remembered the book in grandfather's room, that had all that info. Then he opened his mouth and closed it instead focusing on something else.

"If you want I can bust you out of that. It tried when Monty went through with it. It didn't work but I'm a lot stronger now."

"No thanks. Wait you tried to stop my dad from getting decommissioned?"

Ben looked like a deer caught in the headlights. For a second, he wondered if he gave away too much. Then again, he wasn't talking to another villain, he was talking to his nephew. He was getting along just slightly with him for his brother. Maybe he'd appreciate this effort one day. Sighing, he looked at Nigel again and ate some of his food.

"Yea, I did. At first, I tried to talk to him, but he said that he had to do this for all of kid kind. Something about being a good example. Then I tried to fight him, but he pushed me out of the way, until finally he had to lock me in my room. I remember dad laughing as he let me out. By then it was too late, and he had lost all his memories."

Nigel was all the more stunned. He really did care more about his brother then anything.

"What did your dad say?" asked Nigel curious, what were the effects of decommissioning back in the early days.

"Nothing much, he and Monty watched the new episode of Doctor Time Space and the Continuums as I hid behind the couch. The maid made dinner and we sat down like it was a normal night. The only difference was that Monty couldn't tell him what he did that day. In case you must know younger me cried that night."

His cheeks turned a little red as Nigel just thought about what he had heard. It was hard to imagine Ben young as he went to clean up the kitchen.

"Monty has the book somewhere in here," he said after a minute before heading to the living room.

I guess dishes were going to be later, thought Nigel, taking a calming breath. They went to the living room and sat down as Ben went through some of the old photo albums he had kept out. Nigel only scoffed, his dad kept out a few of those books. One of them was marked wedding. It was probably in the attic and…

To his surprise Ben found a book that was labeled family. It was a thick book with a few photo corners peeking out.

Curious he itched to open it before Ben passed it to him. "Go nuts. I'm going to do dishes while you look."

Not surprised that he didn't want to stay with him Nigel peered at the book from all for corners and then opened it. On the first page was him younger: a picture as a newborn, the first day of kindergarten, and a current up to date school photo. There were a few others of doing rather mundane activities such as riding a bike. His hand lingering on one where he had hair. Nigel wondered if he should ask Ben about it and shook away the question. It was something that he'd rather not relive.

He flipped to the other pages to see his dad young, old, and even his wedding picture. Wow, he had done a few cool things. He flipped again a few pages after marking one of his dad and saw Ben. He looked rather nerdy as a child, but he shrugged it off. Then he found the pictures of grandfather young. Nigel had to shudder a little seeing the family resemblance between the two of them.

Flipping again, he saw a picture of a young woman marked Clara. That twist never came as he knew it when he recognized her as one of the triplets. She was older and smiling versus the images at the alamode. She was at various ages as well, each time he could notice the slight changes that the delightfulization had done to her. To his surprise again he could see that she had that same suit that Grandfather and Ben had.

Then her mother, which was labeled Victoria. It was easy to see where his hair had come from, she had it as well. She had the same dark suit. I wonder why dad never questioned that, mused Nigel, and stared at a picture of her. The alamode didn't even have a full picture of her and yet here she was. There was even a wedding picture of her in that dress, the one grandfather had.

Turning the page again he could see more pictures of even older family members. Victoria's father appeared delightfulized in this imagine, holding the reins of a pony. Then him growing up and in a shadow suit. The name Henry etched on the page.

After him was more people that he wasn't sure how his dad got images even of. Shaking his head and not to get sidetracked he kept track of the female line. That was where it all originally came from right? Although he did see a few males that seemed to have inherited something. Names along the likes of Elizabeth, Alexandra, and Emma…

A little confused he turned back to his dad's pages near the front.

"Your kids will be in there one day too," said Ben standing in the doorway. "I'd hope that they'd want to add more too."

Nigel didn't hear him instead focusing on a page where Ben and Monty looked happy together. They were laughing about something. A dog was between them and… Nigel felt the tears pooling in his blue eyes.

"What's wrong? I didn't do anything I swear," said Ben holding his hands up as if proving he didn't take anything.

Wiping his eyes Nigel blinked up at his uncle. "What would happen if the accident was worse?" he asked his voice going much softer then it had even been before. "I mean…"

"Well… Uh, you'll have to live with me," said Father. "Think about all the many times you could beat me up. Um, and, ah, I'll make you a birthday cake that no one else can eat."

He was trying to cheer him up as he pushed on his shoulder some. Instead Ben found that Nigel didn't even have a reaction. Instead a stone cold look on his face at what he just said. His blue eyes wide and... "That was joke, well at least some of that was."

He cleared his throat and shifted to sit next to him.

"Would I really have to live with you?" asked Nigel as he froze over the book.

Thankfully the phone had rang before he could properly answer that. Nigel felt himself getting slightly sick to his stomach at the thought. Then put it out quickly, it couldn't be that bad could it? The look on his face said it all. Ben must have had signed some paper around the time he was born or when his parents moved to America. He watched as some life had returned to his uncles face and nodded.

He returned to the table clearing things up.

"So, I guess you're not going to tell me," said Nigel looking at the cordless phone.

"The injuries weren't as bad as they thought. They're just keeping them in for the weekend and your parents will be sent home Sunday night," said Ben a smile on his face.

He was just so relieved that Monty was okay. That's all he was hoping for was that Monty was okay. Not that he didn't care about his sister-in-law, but his brother was his best friend. If something had happened to him, Ben would never forgive himself. The last time he said I love you to his brother was Sunday afternoon.

Nigel just perked up even more and even smiled. "Really?"

Ben nodded as Nigel sighed relieved himself. That was great, he didn't know what he would do if his parents were gone. He would go fishing with his dad sometime this month. Still have his mother's cooking that tasted wonderful. Their hugs and kisses assuring him that they loved him and wanted what's best for him. Being the petty child he was, Nigel was glad that he didn't have to live with his uncle. Although part of him wanted to know what that would be like.

Then the thought of this weekend crossed his mind.

"What about this weekend though? I am not going home with you," said Nigel glaring at him. He wanted his bed and be close to his friends this weekend. They would be coming to the treehouse tomorrow morning. Kuki with a special rainbow monkey oddly appropriate for this situation. Hoagie cracking jokes trying to cheer him up. Wally reminding him of an awesome cast that he could draw on when they got back, that is if his parents had a cast that is. Abby telling him that her daddy made sure that everything would go well.

"There's the guest room, I'll camp out there," said Ben remembering where it was. He had helped Monty find this house after all. "If you want to talk about that we can." He gestured to the book as Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Alright here's what I want you to explain," he said starting.

They were okay with each other, for now at least. Nigel could see where his uncle was coming from and that was a start.


End file.
